The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycle saddles and specifically to bicycle saddles designed with different zones for supporting a rider.
Bicycle saddles are commonly designed with anatomical features to comfortably support a rider. These features are important to enhance the comfort and performance of the rider.
The differences in the anatomy between male and female riders often demand different saddle designs to enhance rider comfort and performance. For example, the average female rider has a wide pelvis and wider ischial tuberosities, commonly called “sit bones,” and thus saddles for female riders are often slightly wider than those for male riders.
It can be appreciated that there are other anatomical differences between male and female riders in the area that contacts a bicycle saddle, and thus further saddle refinements can be made to further enhance rider comfort and performance.